I Blame Blue Aqua
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: You know what's a bad idea...Swallowing a good amount of blue aqua. Did Trinity know that? Nope, and now she's got a whole mess to live out that starts in this one shot.


I Blame Blue Aqua

Disclaimer: I do not own Mew Mew Power even though it would be pretty kewl to.

(A/NI wrote this just becuz I was bored and watching the show at the moment..so it was a sudden inspiration kind of...thing)

"Come on,Come on! Stop with the commercials and put the show on! I don't want to miss this episode!" I was practically ripping my hair out as I sat on my family couch in the living room waiting for my all time favorite weekend anime show to come on. Mew Mew Power! A brand new episode where Zoey has a show down with Dren for a large amount of Blue Aqua crystal. I'd been waiting to watch it all week. And just to make it better I was home alone today because my family had to stay out at my uncle's place due to a freak snow storm that hit.

My stomach gave a deep growl of protest against me watching t.v. instead of feeding it breakfeast. At the moment a stupid commercial for a cleaning product was on."I guess I could throw together a small bowl of cereal." I said this out loud to myself as I got up off the couch.

Going straight to the cereal cupboard I pulled out the box of Golden Grahams. Grabbing a blue plastic bowl from the dishwasher and spoon too. I poured my cereal into the bowl, got the milk out of the fridge and was just about to pour it in when I heard the Mew Mew Power theme song start to play. "Oh crud!" In a mad rush I emptied out the last amount of milk in the carten, threw my spoon in the bowl and ran out to the living room. I sat down just as the theme song finished.

I sat brainwashed as I saw Dren hold up the little container with his Blue Aqua, Zoey had already changed into Mew Zoey and was ready for battle with her earlier require Strawberry Septer. The little portion of Blue Aqua on the tip of her septer pulsated as it responded to Dren's Blue Aqua. As all this happened I was mindlessly shoveling my Golden Grahams in my mouth. I stopped in mid shovel when the two enemies charged at each other, right before they clashed the phone rang.

Cursing the idiot who would dare call this early in the morning I put my bowl aside and ran into the kitchen where the cordless was.

Snatching it up and hitting the 'talk' button I said,"hello?"

"Good morning Trinity, were you alright last night by yourself? Did you go to bed at your scheduled time?" The all so annoying concerned sound of my mother's voice rang through my ears.

Slowly walking back towards the living room I replied, " yes I was alright last night by myself and yes I went to bed at 9:30 like I was told. When do you think you'll be home?"

"Well your little brother's still asleep and the snow's pretty deep out here. My best guess would be…" For some reason the phone suddenly dies and all the lights went out.

Going to the nearest window I saw that the mysterious snow storm had made it's way to my house.

I stood where I was completely speechless with anger. I was missing the ultimate episode just because of a stupid snow storm….Without thinking I went into the living room, grabbed a pillow off of the couch and screamed in it.

I don't know how or why but just as I was screaming the t.v. flickered on. The screen showed a baffled Zoey and Dren as they starred at the Blue Aqua that had recently appeared from the ground. It was much bigger then Dren's, but what was really weird about it was that it was flying around in circles like it didn't know where to go.

Seeing the light of the t.v. screen from the corner of my eye I dropped the pillow and smiled. That smile soon disappeared when I saw the Blue Aqua stop and come straight towards the screen, literally towards the screen. When it was right by the screen it disappeared into thin air, I was about to say what the heck just happened but stopped when the Blue Aqua reappeared…….Right in front of my face!

I opened my mouth about o scream again, the Blue Aqua took the moment just as I opened my mouth and went right into my mouth and into my throat.

Because it had gone down forcefully it made me feel like I was choking. I fell to my knees holding my throat as I coughed for air. As I slowly started to breathe normally again a small brown heart shaped spot appeared dead centre on my neck.

Slowly recovering my breathe I said out loud to myself," that was defitnitly a very bad thing to happen. I hope this doesn't mean that….."

'Sizzle, sizzle, sizzle CRACK!' Looking back up at the t.v I saw a massive line going all over it. There was smoke steaming out of the line as it started to glow.

Doing the fastest crab walk of my life I went on my hands and knees straight to my room, where I slammed the door and hid under my blanket which I had thrown on the floor earlier that morning. Just as soon as I had pulled the blanket over my head I heard the ear splitting 'BOOM!' of the t.v. self destructing. The next thing I heard was an all too familiar voice ask," do I know how to make an entrance or what?" The voice belonged to Dren, the cycniclon dude with green hair, pale skin, yellow eyes and really ancient designed clothes.

Another shock I got was when I heard an older sounding voice reply," Dren there's no one here who saw it, so no one's going to answer that question. Now start searching for that Blue Aqua that came through here, Big Blue's expecting us back before sundown." The older voice belonged to. He had the same ancient designed clothing, and the same pasty white skin but his eyes were black and he had blueish purple hair.

To make things worse a younger and more annoying voice said," I got this feeling that someone's here." The owner of the third voice belonged to the runt of the cycniclon group Tarb. Like the other two Tarb had pointy ears, pasty white skin and ancient ugly looking clothes. His eyes were like Dren's, a bright yellow but his hair was a bright brown and was in pigtails.

'Oh crud, the alien freaks from the t.v. are in my house….Looking for the Blue Aqua I'd just swallowed! I can't imagine what they'll do to get the Blue Aqua out of me.' A million disturbing thoughts went through my mind of all the possible ways to remove a high potent mass of energy from a 14 year old teenage girl.

"Tarb go that way, I'll check the back rooms and Dren look up there." Hearing this order given, every bone in my body went rigid. ' No, I have to pull myself together and defend my home….Not to mention what the consequences will be if I get caught.' Giving myself a mental kick in the butt I felt around for the heaviest object in reach.

My hand grasped a thick, rectangular and thankfully heavy book. Not even bothering to look at it I put a firmer grip on it and got out of my bed, putting my back against the little amount of wall that was right beside the closet. I took in a deep breathe when I heard the door open and the sound of a little kid's whining and mumbling.

From the corner of my eye I saw Tarb come around the corner, when he saw me he was a bit startled but he quickly turned it into satisfaction as he put a hand to his mouth about to yell to the other two. I didn't give him the chance to get one word out before I smacked him in the face with my…… math text book! Tarb went flying straight into my brother's room across the hall.

Dropping the text book on the floor I ran to the nearest window and vicously pried it open, before I jumped out the window I said in a whisper," I promise never to complain about math homework ever again." In a bit of a tight squeeze I was able to wedge my body through my window and outside…… straight into the blizzard that had started this whole predicament.

Let me tell you now, the worst thing to be wearing outside in a blizzard are your pajamas. And lucky little me, that was exactly what I was wearing, my flanal pink Winnie the Pooh two piece pajamas. I was also bare foot so you can just imagine all those lovely words I was saying when I stepped in knee high, frigid snow. I guess I said those words a little too loudly because before I could get anywhere near the sidewalk that was metres away from my house Dren, Tarb and appeared out of thin air right in front of me.

The shock of them materializing right in front me and the forceful winf pushed me back on my butt right into more snow. Tarb levitated down a few inches away from me and just exploded with rage," you little jerk! How dare you hit me for no good reason. I should just make a predisit and destroy you now." I cringed back in fear just to show what I thought about his idea.

Thankfully,(I think) Dren was smarter then Tarb. Levitating down beside Tarb Dren took out his little container with Blue Aqua in it. The Blue Aqua shimmered and glowed, and so did the mark on my neck. Putting ,y hand over my neck to try and hide it, I looked Dren right in the eye to prove I wasn't a sniffling little baby in a teenage girl's body.

Tarb was speechless when he saw where the Blue Aqua was, Dren wasn't speechless he was just thinking. on the other hand actually said something," this isn't good. That Blue Aqua's useless inside a human. Let's go."

'Yes! Oh happy days! I'm going to live and I get to keep the Blue Aqua in my throat……. Big bonus there!' The tiniest of smiles came across my face . Bad move. Dren saw that smile and got an idea about how to deal with this problem. Putting away his Blue Aqua he smiled wickedly as he said," not just yet. Maybe we could use this to our advantage."

Tarb was starting to get bored so he was making himself turn upside down, he was pointing at an 180 degree angle when he asked," what do you have in mind Dren?" Dren motioned with his finger for them to come over to him.

They did, Dren made them huddle around him. With their backs turned I took this opportunity to make a run for it, back to my house. The knee high snow didn't help one bit. I don't know what they were talking about that took them so long that I was able to get to the door. Too bad for me they finished right when I reached for the door knob, Dren materialized two daggers and threw one. That dagger went through my sleeve and straight into the wall, my arm was pinned

Wagging his finger back and forth Dren landed right beside me and said," nice try chickie but we've got plans for you and thta Blue Aqua. Now be a good girl... and go to sleep!" Taking a cheap shot Dren knned me in the gut, my breathe was completely knocked out of me.

Falling to my knees I said in no more then a whisper," dirty trick..." My arm was still pinned to the wall so my sleeve almost ripped right off, luckily just a chunk of it did.

Dren just smiled as he bent down and picked me up bridal style. Turning back to the other two who were also smiling he said," let's go introduce Big Blue to the newest member of the team."

With a nod the three of them disappeared, taking my unconsiouse body with them.

Slowly opening my eyes I saw that instead of white snow, my house which probably had a huge dent in it from Dren's dagger and all the neighbouring houses, in there place was green and black endless space with pieces of an ancient building floating around. Speaking of floating, that was exactly what I was doing. Just mildly floating around, but what really got my attention was the fact that my clothes didn't feel right. I didn't feel soft flanal pajama pants but a greyish-green long and not to mention hideous skirt that was slit down the sides. Instead of a long sleeved pajama top I was wearing a sleevless, horendous mustard yellow top that ended right above my stomach. Seeing my skin I saw that it was the same pasty white colour as the three stooge's.

Looking at my arms I saw that I was also animated... I WAS AN ANIME CHARACTER!

I felt like screaming but held it in when I noticed my long red braid of hair hanging over my shoulder.

Taking in deep breathes I said to myself outloud," I will not freak out... I will not freak out..."

" I was wondering when you'd wake up chickie. So how do you like the new look?" Dren had done his creepy appearing out of thin air trick right behind me as he asked this.

My response was turning around really fast and swinging a punch at him. He easily dodged it and all the other punches I threw at him. In my harshest voice I yelled at him," whatever you did to me undo it right now!"

With that still annoying smile on he said in a relaxed voice," sorry but no can do. Big Blue went through alot of trouble to change you, so I don't think he'd be in any state of mind to change you back. Plus I think you look so much cuter like this, especially when you get angry."

Clenching my fists at my side and looking at the supposedly ground I said in a low whisper," great. It was bad enough almost everyone I knew thought I was a freak from what I did, but now I look like a freak too. I hate my life."

I was still looking down when Dren got right up in my face with a very disturbing expression," if it makes you feel any better I don't think you're a freak." Dren said this in an actual caring voice.

Giving him a dead expression I said while crossing my arms and managing to turn my back to him," actually that makes me feel even worse."

Dren came closer to me and drapped his arms over my shoulders and squeezed in a weird hugging way. He then whispered in my ' pointed' ear," that was cold. But it doesn't matter, becuase you're part of our little family now and there's nothing you can do about it... Trin"

Thus started my new life as a cyniclon who wanted nothing to do with her ' little family' or the Mew Mews. And I blame it all on Blue Aqua

FIN!


End file.
